1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device interface apparatus, a test apparatus, and a test method.
2. Related Art
A conventional test apparatus tests a device under test such as a CPU or memory. A proposal has been made to include an optical interface in the device under test, as shown in Patent Document 1, for example.    Patent Document 1: International Publication WO 2007-013128
When testing a module under test or a device under test including an optical interface, the test apparatus establishes an optical connection with the device under test and uses an optical signal as the test signal that is input into an optical input section of the device under test, and the test apparatus must also be able to detect the optical response signal output from an optical output section of the device under test. It has been difficult for the test apparatus to perform the optical connection with a device under test that includes an optical interface. Furthermore, when the optical signal cannot be obtained from the device under test by the test apparatus, it has been difficult to determine whether the device under test has been damaged or whether there is a problem in the optical connection.